


Ministry of The Dark Princess

by viridianaln9



Series: Destruction Family [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dark Princess, Darkness, F/M, Family legacy, Gen, Romance, The Ministry of Darkness, falling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Ileana to the wrestling world, she is the Dark Princess. The woman that can be with the monsters, but lately something is happening to her. She is finally feeling the effects of her Legacy and the dark side is looking more and more appealing. Will an unknown love bring her from the brink?
Relationships: Aubrey/ Undertaker, Beth Phoenix/ Keon, Ileana Jacobs/ Evan Bourne, Roxanne/Kane, Solange/ Randy Orton
Series: Destruction Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472831





	Ministry of The Dark Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything from WWE I just play with them. I only own the OC's and the plot. This is the last story of this family.

**Ministry of the Dark Princess**

**One: The Awakening**

_Many Years Ago_

Ileana had been spending more time with Mark and when she came up with the picture of the group, she had to ask.

“What is this?” Ileana asked. Mark looked at the picture of the time where things had been bad.

“It is when the darkness took over,” Mark told her. Ileana looked at the picture and looked back at Mark.

“Will we be taken by the darkness?” she asked because it came to her mind a lot, she knew that her family was damaged by this.

“I don’t believe so,” Mark asked but he didn’t want to say that he could be wrong, as he knew that out of all the children Ileana would be the easiest to fall into the darkness.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“If you feel it try not to let it consume you,” Mark told her truthfully.

#

_Present Time_

She had been tossing and turning in her bed for the past following nights. Ileana woke up, she looked at the dark bedroom and saw that there were shadows in her bedroom.

“Get out!” she snapped. She saw the shadows disappeared and she got out of bed once they were gone. She walked to her bathroom and opened the faucet letting the water run before washing her face, it was getting hard to ignore.

#

_Friday Night Smackdown_

**“Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown, we are one week away from the WWE Draft and things are getting interesting,”** JBL said. **“This is JBL with my partner in crime Michael Cole and tonight promises to be interesting,”**

**“You are correct JBL, we have an all Divas battle royal to get a chance at Solange’s Smackdown Woman’s Championship,”**

**“Well I will be happy to see everyone in the match,”** JBL said.

_Backstage_

Solange was walking the backstage area with the championship on her shoulder, she was looking for Ileana to wish her luck for her match. She hadn’t been able to find her lately.

“Solange?” she looked to see Maria standing there with a worried expression.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know, actually I just saw something, and I wanted to see if your Father was angry?”

“What do you mean?” Solange asked.

“Well come on,” Maria said. They both walked into the room and saw that it had been destroyed and darkness amounted. She also noticed that it was Ileana’s locker room.

“What the heck?” she said, it was weird because she knew that her father was not in the show at all. He was taking some time off and she knew that he wouldn’t attack Ileana of all people.

“What are you doing here?” the voice made them jump and they turned to see Ileana standing there.

“We wanted to make sure you were okay,” Solange said Ileana raised an eyebrow.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Ileana said. Solange noted there was something on her voice that was different, and it had been noticeable for the past few weeks.

“Are you certain?” Solange asked her younger cousin.

Ileana looked at her older cousin and shook her head. Trying to dispel the dark thoughts coming to it.

“I told you that I am fine,” Ileana snapped.

“Alright, yeesh I’ll see you in the ring,” both Maria and Solange got out of her locker room and Ileana snapped the door close making them jump.

“Are you sure that she is okay?” Maria asked.

“I don’t know,” Solange said.

#

_All Diva Battle Royal_

**“Welcome back to Friday Nights Smackdown and we are here with the Woman’s Champion herself, Solange,”** JBL said.

 ** _“Thank you, JBL, this is going to be interesting isn’t it,”_** Solange said.

 **“Are you worried about any of the opponents?”** Cole asked.

“Not at all, I admit all of them are strong competition,” Solange replied. All the Divas of Smackdown were coming in. When her cousin came out, she noticed that she seemed darker, solemn would be a word for her.

 **“Let’s get ready to see, who will be your next opponent,”** Michael Cole said.

In the ring, Ileana knew that she could win, but there was something else in her mind. Something darker, as if she could pick up these Divas and make them something more. Group them together to be greater.

 **“This is getting more deadly by the second,”** Michael said.

 ** _“It will be interesting,”_** Solange said with a smile.

It ended with Ileana and AJ Lee, they moved against each other and AJ wrapped herself around Ileana and she was trapped.

 **“Will she tap out?”** JBL asked.

Ileana groaned and did the only thing that she could do, she went backward hard. She raised her legs twisting herself of the hold. She then grabbed AJ in one the holds that surprised Solange when she saw this.

 **“What is she…doing?”** Michael asked. It was a new move modified, something they had seen before. AJ tried to move but all she could do was tap until blood began to come out. Ileana smiled before letting her go and stood up. The three commentators were shocked because this was not something Ileana did.

Ileana got up raised AJ Lee before throwing over the rope and the bell rang.

 **“Ileana won, she is our new number, one contender,”** JBL said. Solange walked up to the ring. The two cousins were on each side of the ring and it was interesting. As they were both on different sides.

“What happened?” Solange asked worriedly. Ileana just smiled as she knew that her cousin would be interested in this.

 **“This ladies and Gentlemen will be our match in the upcoming…what?”** JBL said before all the gasp happened around all the arena.

Ileana smiled at Solange and they were smiling at each other. Solange didn’t expect it when Ileana came at her with the blows and all she did was defend herself. Ileana grabbed the belt from her and smiled raising to the sky. Solange got up and Ileana moved the speed hitting Solange with her own belt and laughed before raising her hands up and fire on the four corners happened and the lights went out.

 **“What just happened?”** Cole asked as the lights came back up and Ileana was gone, but Solange was still in the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos.


End file.
